Resident Evil: The Hunt
by Uenna
Summary: A Resi RP by me and 2 friends in novel-story form! Will Yagi and Toria escape the infected village? Reviews are welcome!
1. The Village

**Disclaimer:** This is actually a Role Play between me and two friends on a forum. That's why there are so many paragraphs, each one being from one of the character's point of view. I, nor do my two other friends own Resident Evil or the monsters that appear in this RP. The only thing we own in this are our characters and perhaps a made-up Bio Weapon or two. Here are the things that are ours during this RP:

Me (Uenna) - Yagi  
Moneneko - Toria  
Velier - Dracfoe

The story will update every time a chapter is made. Please enjoy it as much as us three have of making it.

- Uenna

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: THE VILLAGE**

It's a dark night on the mountains of the region where Raccoon once stood.  
A small village lies nestled in the boundaries of the rocky peaks, only one road leads into this town..and it has been blocked off by a mysterious land slide.  
It seems that the T-virus that had infected Raccoon City had spread to this village by unknown reasons.

Only a few survivors remain, and they must survive the horror until help arrives....

Toria sat within the safety of her house, sparing a glance out the window, she gave a deep sigh. The cannibals were roaming the streets as if they owned the place. Well, technically they did now.....  
The screams had stopped several hours ago, giving her the estimate that everyone was already dead. Perhaps there were other survivors. Maybe if she rounded them up they could cooperate and get out of this damn town.  
Cocking her hand gun Toria gave a deep sigh. There was no time like the present to go out and get eaten.

Yagi ran down the street, panting lightly as his footsteps made harsh bangs against the gravel below. He would turn every now and then to fire his Beretta at the carriers that were tracking him down.  
_This is just great... I finally escape Raccoon just to end up in this crazy-ass town..  
_He continued his jog until he finally turned for the last time and noticed that the streets were clear...at least for now.  
He stopped to catch his breath, sitting on the side of the road, his Beretta still ready incase of any sudden attackers.  
_I can't believe it spread this fast... And are all of the villagers infected? Surely there must be a survivor or two... this town is way smaller than Raccoon, and even it had it's few lucky people..  
_He sighed as the sudden feeling of being alone finally set in. Or so he thought he was...

_A soft growl... _

He looked to the left to see a Cerberus rearing the corner of a 4-way path. It mush have smelt him. He stood up quickly, just in enough time to turn and run as the mutated canine charged after him. Again he turned between heavy breaths, firing at the hell-hound.  
_Please...someone help me! _

Toria placed a hand on the knob of her door, taking a pause to take a deep breath before finally twisting the knob and pushing the door open.  
The creatures were slow, that would make them easy to dodge.  
Which was plenty good, because the more bullets she saved, the better her chances of surviving, which of course was important.  
Skirting past the first slow enemies was easy, these were nothing compared to the Cerberus she had to deal with earlier, damn dog..she knew she shouldn't have boughten it......  
Rounding a corner she saw Yagi, running and firing at, as luck would have it.. a Cerberus.  
"Get down!"  
She shouted loudly, quickly taking a careful aim and shooting the dog twice in the head.  
It yelped and fell dead, a smile flickering across her lips.  
_Damn Umbrella....Why the hell did they have to release their virus in the first place?  
_"You okay?" She called to the man.

After he turned the corner and heard the female voice call to him, his expression of fear turned to surprise.  
_So there are survivors..  
_He quickly dodged the bullet as it pierced the Cerberus, the jump almost making him land to the ground, but he recovered himself with a small stumble.  
He straightened himself up and looked to the girl, a small smile of relief upon his face to see that someone in this town wasn't out to eat him.  
_Red hair...kind of like Jill... hopefully she'll be as nice as Jill...  
_He brushed some dirt off of his uniform and walked over, still recovering his breath.  
"I'm fine, thanks. Just a little tired from all the running I've been doing. That was some pretty good aiming there."  
_I'd best be friendly if I want friendly back.. _

She returned the smile, pleased with the fact that she wasn't the only living person here in this whole damned town.  
"I've had plenty of practice..It's good to see another person who hasn't been infected with this virus that has been going around."  
She looked him up and down, recognizing the uniform from old jobs and television.  
"You a member of S.T.A.R.S. I take it? I guess your claims about zombie-like creatures at that mansion were true...."

Yagi nodded and grinned almost sarcastically, with a light chuckle."  
Yeah... a little too late to believe us now."  
He sighed and looked up at the sun-lacked sky, then back to his new friend.  
"I'm Yagiza Matsui... though everyone on the force calls me Yagi." He grins again, holding his hand out for a shake.  
"And you are..?"

Toria snickered slightly.  
"Yeah, you're right there my friend....."  
She took his hand and shook it warmly, pleased that this man obviously had some background in fighting.  
"My name's Toria Himarishi, it's a pleasure to meet you and not some flesh eating freak..."

He grinned and shook back gently, his other hand places promptly on his waist.  
"Heh, you and me both. I've seen enough cannibalism to fill the rest of my life. I never thought that the viral infection would spread so fast.."  
_I wonder if she knows anything about Umbrella? Hn..probably not..she's just a pedestrian... one that knows how to handle a gun, thank the Lord..  
_He looked around a bit, to see the streets still clear, though the moans of the zombies slowly drew closer.  
"..We should get moving. We can't waist much ammo, or we'll be sitting ducks for those damned undead."

She nodded in agreement, looking behind Yagi at the incoming zombies, giving a little sigh, she chuckled.  
"You're right, here they come now. Luckily they're slow so they're not much of a threat. But we do have to worry about those other one's, not only the dog's but the faster one's..with claws..."  
Seeing that he was from S.T.A.R.S. she decided to withhold the information of her previous occupation for now. Lest he decided that she was a threat.  
Besides, he seemed like a nice guy. Starting a fight was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She didn't want to be left alone here anyway, even if she could handle herself, company was still welcomed.

Yagi looked over his shoulder with a bored sigh.  
"Those things are just annoying, is what they are.."  
Toria's mention of the Crimson Heads made a shiver go down his spine. He shook out of it and looked to her. She seemed nice. And he'd been alone for hours... he'd been alone since the demolition of Raccoon. Right at the moment, as long as it wasn't decomposing, he was happy to have anyone at his side to help him fight.  
It struck him a bit odd that this girl seemed to know of the Crimson Heads.  
_I thought those things were only at the mansion...? Oh man..please don't tell me that they're here too...  
_He sighed again when he noticed that the zombies were still advancing.  
"Let's move." He reloaded his Beretta and started to pace forwards, looking back to Toria to see if she followed.

She gave a quick nod and followed behind him, her small hand gun at the ready. She looked about for any sign's of real danger but found none.  
"So, do you know if any others are coming behind you? Or are you all that's here?"  
Sighing wistfully, she smiled slightly.  
"Back up would be really good..."

Yagi jogged lightly, fast enough to not wear out his energy, but fast enough to keep distance from the infected.  
"I wish. I haven't seen any other RPD officer or S.T.A.R.S. member since Raccoon was destroyed. So far, you're the only other living non-cannibal thing either than myself that I've stumbled across."  
He stopped at a corner, leaning against the wall of an abandoned diner. He peered over around to the other side to spot something he feared. He looked to Toria and signaled for her to stop running as he put his Beretta into his holster and took the shotgun from his waist.

Toria stopped and pressed herself against the wall beside him.  
"I don't think needing a shotgun is good....."  
She switched her hand gun with her magnum and loaded it up.

"Is it ever?"  
Yagi loaded it with a new set of shells as he peaked as little of his body as he could over the edge of the brick wall and aimed.  
It was a Hunter, feeding on what looked like an innocent body of a 12 year old boy.  
_Hm...didn't even have the chance to become one of them...  
_He adjusted his focus on the target, aiming for the head. Even with it being so close, it would still take a couple of shots to take it down, and he wanted it down as soon as possible.  
His finger tightened around the trigger of his shotgun, preparing for the last few milliseconds before firing.  
Quickly, the shell of the shotgun flew out from the barrel and struck the Hunter in the head. It roared painfully, then turned to where the gunfire had been born. It quickly began to charge towards Yagi and Toria.  
"Shit.." Yagi muttered to himself as he cocked his gun as quickly as he could then hastily aimed before firing again.  
This time, the creature fell, but it still was not dead...

Seeing that the Hunter was still alive, she decided to take it upon herself to finish off what Yagi had started.  
She threw her Magnum out in front of her and shot three times, one hitting it in the shoulder and the other two homing in on the head.  
"I hate those things......Too sturdy....Too hard to kill..."  
She looked at her gun.  
"And I wasted a bullet doing that...."

Yagi sighed with relief as the Hunter squealed in agony as it's last breath faded away, then looked to Toria.  
"At least it's dead... who would have thought that a mixture of a toad and a werewolf could be so deadly?" He smiled sheepishly, not sure if he should have made such a comment in a situation such as this, and then looked over to the boy that the Hunter had been devouring.  
"The head was bitten right off...no need to worry about reanimated bodies here..."  
He turned and looked behind Toria from the direction in which they had come.  
"On second thought..."  
The zombies from before were still heading towards the pair, but still at their slow pace, Yagi needn't see anything to worry about.  
"Let's get going again, before any more of those Hunters appear.." He attached his shotgun back to his waist and pulled out his Beretta again, and began to pace forward down the street, giving a small sigh of remorse to the young body as he passed it.

Toria cast a look down at the small body as she passed by it, the child had probably been looking for his mother in all the mayhem that was spreading.  
And it looked like he would never find her.  
"Yeah, they kind of remind me of Kermit the frog on drugs....... on a really bad day....."  
Looking back, she sighed in annoyance at their pursuers, moving after them slowly and dim witted, but unfortunately fast enough to keep up.  
"Those guy's are gonna be following us all day....annoying..."  
She flipped open her magnum and pressed in more ammo, can never be too careful out here in this type of situation.  
She learned that back at training...

Yagi quickly advanced forward, keeping his eye out for any movement up ahead. At the slightest noise he would turn his head...even at the sounds that not even a human could hear, unless if they were specifically focused on that particular spot.  
"We'll probably lose them soon after a few turns..." He spoke reassuringly, still glancing in all directions.  
_Hunters are one thing...so are Crimson Heads... but...what if one of _them_ are here...?  
_He cringed slightly then kept his jog as the faint call of "SSSSTARSSSS.." flooded through his mind.

Toria gave a careless shrug.  
"It doesn't bother me...as long as we stay alive and don't get eaten or infected I'm good.."  
She watched Yagi closely from behind, something about him just didn't seem..well...right.  
He was hiding something important and she knew it, and she wasn't too keen on the thought of working with someone who had something to hide.  
His tendencies to react to the smallest things unnerved her, he seemed to be hearing things that normal people could not.  
It wasn't like he was a threat though, after all those drugs Umbrella pumped into her over the course of the past few years, she should be able to watch herself pretty easily.  
"I think our best bet would be to hit the radio tower, maybe we can send out a transmission and hope that someone hears it and sends help. Maybe you can get the rest of your team down here...It would be really useful....."

Yagi looked back to Toria and smiled.  
"Good plan." He looked around and saw the radio tower, though it seemed too far away to tell that it was even there, he seemed to know what it was.  
"It's over there.." He looked down a few roads and took a sharp turn to the right, heading down a road which gradually turned into a dirt path, surrounded by shrubs and trees.  
His awareness was still at his peak as he walked down the path cautiously, each one of his steps as silent as the air around them, not to mention light...his boots didn't even seem to leave an indent in the soft dirt beneath them. His walk soon turned to a steady pace, though the path seemed clear.  
It was getting darker, the sun had set, though through the clouds, you couldn't tell. The shine of the moon poked it's way through small breaks in the clouds, but the dreary little path still was covered in darkness. The moonlight provided enough light to at least see the dingy road.  
Yagi, however, didn't even look like he thought of where he was stepping, as he easily skipped over uplifted roots that any normal person at his pace would tumble over. He did the same for any boulder or stone sticking up from the ground..as if he knew they were there...but how? It was too dark to see normally... but even the shadiest obstacle seemed to be a breeze to pass for the agile 18 year old.

Toria watched his movements carefully, she knew he wasn't normal one bit, training couldn't do that for you, at least she didn't think so.  
"So....Yagi......You seem to be able to see pretty darn well...."  
It was only natural for her to be suspicious, it was the only thing that kept her alive for all these years.  
Yeah, her heightened performance made her stronger and more agile than your average human, but this was ridiculous....what was up with him?

Yagi kept jogging, dodging the roots and rocks that lay ahead. He looked back at Toria.. it seemed she was smarter than she appeared.  
"Uh...yeah, I've just been wandering around enough.. I know where a lot of the roots and rocks are on this path.."  
A stupid cover, but it would have to work for now. If she found out what he was... she might try to kill him.

Toria cocked an eyebrow, she could tell he was lying, it was in her nature to know these things.  
"Alright then, if you say so.....Perhaps you'll feel more up to answering questions a bit later...when things aren't that bad...."  
She kept her guard up even higher then before, not entirely trusting him.  
True she was with holding secrets of her own, but she didn't think that they were quite as odd as his seemed to be.  
She pushed the thought from her mind and returned to the task at hand, jumping around and over the various obstacles.  
He may have been lying about knowing these grounds well, but she actually did."  
The tower should be pretty safe, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Anything can happen in a situation like this..."  
She gave a sigh, accompanied by a soft grin.  
"Let's just hope no more of those hunter creature's are around, although it's very doubtful there was only one.....And be careful about how you handle the weaker one's...if you have to kill a few, make sure there's no chance of them coming back...or they come back to bite you in the ass later on, and much nastier..."

Yagi nodded as he ran. He could tell that she didn't buy it, at least..not as much as he suspected, but he pretended that she did and focused back to the path and the Tower.  
_She's talking about one of those..  
_He decreased his pace as the memories of the Spencer Estate spread through his mind, remembering the first time he encountered a Crimson Head. It's eyes were so blank, and it's screech..just horrifying. The long claws attached to each digit of it's hand baring from under the rotting skin. He kept running, though the reoccurring memories almost made him stop.  
He looked down at his hands to see that they were slightly shaking.  
_Do I really fear them this much..?  
_He had met a Crimson Head way before he ever came across a zombie... so of course his first encounter with such a monster would stick the most.  
After a second of thought, he snapped out of it and kept running, changing the subject from the current topic.  
"The tower is just up ahead... and you're right. Those monsters are probably in it..."  
_Probably those mutant spiders... _

She sighed, running up to keep pace beside him.  
"So.....how much you willing to bet that what's in there is gonna be worse then what's out here?"  
She decided to take a more light hearted tune to the situation, it wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Yagi looked at Toria as she caught up beside him and smiled a bit at her.  
"Well, let's just say that I hope that your aren't arachniphobic."  
He knew that the mutated spiders just loved to dwell in areas such as old towers.. abandoned or not. It was a perfect place, dark, dingy... and full of nooks and crannies to fill their webs with.  
He kept his grin upon his face and kept jogging as the letters of the gate signs to the Tower were practically visible to him. They'd probably make it there within the next few minutes if they kept up the pace.  
_It's odd though....why aren't there any monsters along this path? I'm assuming that they're all having a secret meeting on how to devour us in the tower..  
_He sighed slightly at his irregular mind and told himself to knock it off. Though making light of the situation was a easy way to handle things, some of the thoughts that went through his head in the process were just too messed to even help.

She hated the giant spiders, this wasn't going to be much fun.... She didn't like them ever since she was poisoned by one during training.  
"Would you believe that I hate spiders?"  
She kept up her joking tone, feeling better now that the situation was a bit better off.  
A walking corpse staggered onto the path ahead, turning it's small head towards them.  
It appeared to be a child that had only reached the age of eight.  
Opening it's mouth it let out a slow soulless moan as it reached out towards them, towards they're warmth.

Yagi chuckled slightly. What luck... then again, he feared the spiders too.  
_Hell..I fear just about every God-damned abnormal creature I've come across in the past 7 weeks..  
_His chuckle stopped as he saw the infant-zombie come towards them and sighed slightly.  
"Perhaps we should just run around it..? It's not like it can catch us.."

Toria nodded in agreement.  
"I don't think I would be able to bring myself to shoot a kid anyway, even if it's a virus carrier..."  
She moved to go around it, when they were cut off by about seven others, blocking off the path and slowly staggering towards them, moaning hungrily.  
"Well if this isn't just perfect...eh Yagi?"

Yagi sighed slightly, a small glimpse of disbelief in his eyes.  
_Why me..?  
_He reloaded his Beretta with a fresh pack of ammunition and aimed.  
"It's time to bring down some zombies!"  
He started to fire at them, knowing that there was no way to run around them without a fight. He fired at the closest one coming, and as it fell to the ground, he remembered the younger carrier that was behind them.  
"We have to move forward as we fire or that other one will get us!"  
He advanced forward firing at the attackers, wishing that this endless nightmare would just stop...that he would wake up in his comfortable bed back in Raccoon City with the sun beaming through the blinds of his window. But that wasn't going to happen. This was too real to be a dream.

She ran, moving swiftly and quickly while firing round after round at the on coming attackers as if her life depended on it. Because well, it did.  
"Dammit, I hate these things....It's hard to believe that just yesterday they were all living, breathing people......."  
Aiming for the nearest ones head she fired bring it down, making a point to stomp on it's head as she passed. They didn't need any crimson head's following them. That would only succeed in making things worse.  
The virus carriers fell before the onslaught of the experienced fighters. Giving out faint low moans as they fell to the ground, twitching. Parts of they're bodies littering the ground, giving out a rank smell that made one retch.

As he ran through the decaying barricade, Yagi groaned in disgust while he leapt over the bodies. His sensitive nose was full of the rancid smell, it was enough to almost make him faint.. but he kept going. After jumping over the low wall of zombies, he turned and shot a few bullets to their heads. He panted a few breaths, then turn back towards the tower and kept running, like there was no tomorrow. They had to get to that tower.. it seemed to be their only hope.

Toria followed behind, keeping pace with Yagi quite well. Determination shown in her eyes as she stared straight ahead at they're destination. The Radio Tower... If they could on get there, and radio in a helicopter or something, they could get out of here.  
"Almost there....."

Yagi looked to Toria as she spoke and nodded with a faint smile.  
_Almost there... we're almost there...  
_He kept running, as he could feel his legs slowly starting to lose their strength. He'd been running for practically weeks now, from monsters and creatures that Umbrella had unleashed.  
_I haven't even had time for a break... well, maybe once this is over... if it ever is over...  
_The thought of being able to rest motivated him to keep running, his breathing becoming harsher after each passing minute.

Toria noticed Yagi's labored breathing and smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to rest once we've escaped from this hell hole......until then though, I'd have to say hold your breath.."  
She stopped at the large doors of the Radio tower, looking them up and down carefully before placing a hand on the handle.  
"Let's just hope we're not locked out......"  
Giving a swift push, the door opened inwardly with a groan. Air, untainted with the stench of death washed over them.


	2. The Tower

**Disclaimer:** This is actually a Role Play between me and two friends on a forum. That's why there are so many paragraphs, each one being from one of the character's point of view. I, nor do my two other friends own Resident Evil or the monsters that appear in this RP. The only thing we own in this are our characters and perhaps a made-up Bio Weapon or two. Here are the things that are ours during this RP:

Me (Uenna) - Yagi  
Moneneko - Toria  
Velier - Dracfoe

The story will update every time a chapter is made. Please enjoy it as much as us three have of making it.

- Uenna

PS - Sorry for all of the Spider-Man jokes, heh..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: THE TOWER**

As the doors opened, Yagi ran in quickly, with a sigh of relief as he waited for Toria to come in after. He leaned against the wall beside the door, catching his breath, looking around for any signs of an undead creature. He looked to Toria and smiled a bit more.  
"Well, at least my cardio is going through the roof."  
It was true. His legs were almost numb from cuts, stings, cold, and not to mention all of the running. He wiped his brow and reloaded his Beretta as he listened around for anything unusual.

Toria entered the Radio tower cautiously, hand gun at the ready.  
Her eye's flicked about, also checking for any danger.  
"Hey at least that's a good thing...right?"  
She had a few scrapes to deal with herself, one above her brow she got while toying around with a crow like creature. But only it's claws raked her, so she shouldn't be in any danger of contracting the virus any time soon.  
Beside's, back when she was with Umbrella, she was debriefed on how to make up a quick antidote to the virus in case she ever need it while on a mission. Now if only she could remember how it went....  
She shook her head, that wasn't important at the moment. Her attention had been caught by a faint clicking noise.

Yagi smiled with a small chuckle to the girl's reply, but it soon faded away as the ticking had also reached his ears.  
"..You hear that too, huh?"  
He lifted his body from the wall and slowly started to walk deeper into the Radio Tower, his gun ready. He seemed to know where he was going, even though he had never been in the tower before..  
_Just gotta follow the sound... and hope it won't kill me.  
_He sighed under his breath, knowing that whatever it was, unless if it was an innocent person or another S.T.A.R.S. member, it probably wasn't going to be good.  
_Curiosity killed the cat.. _

The sound halted, filling the tower like a silent void.  
Toria glanced about, trying to see where the sound had come from and gasped at what she saw.  
The ceiling was coated in webbing, obviously made from many large spiders. They could be seen, sitting in the middle of overly large webs, watching them hungrily.  
She gave a groan.  
"Spiders, I hate Spiders......Especially the mutant kind....."

Yagi looked up as Toria gasped, groaning under his breath himself.  
"Spider-Man, eat your heart out.."  
He put his Beretta slowly and quietly back into his holster and unhinged his shotgun from his belt.  
He had run into so many of these vile creatures back at the Estate, so he knew to remain calm and to not make sudden movements... but still.. the look of the hairs on their legs.. their eyes...everything about them made him cringe.  
"Prepare for a fight.."  
He aimed his gun up and gave one blow to one of the spider's heads. It let out a horrifying screech as it fell to the floor.  
Yagi pulled his Beretta out again and shot it's head a few more times, as it now lay limp on it's back, it's legs curling up into a ball and it's fluids slowly oozing out of it's dead body.  
Yagi looked back up and saw the other spiders, slowly moving towards the two, ready to take revenge.

She pulled out her magnum, holding both weapons at the ready, she really did hate these spiders. They were not fun to mess with at all.  
Watching them creep closer she held down her urge to bolt, she knew she could take these things down no problem. It was just a matter of shooting them in the head...No problem.  
Smiling slightly she gave a light comment.  
"I hear ya....Who ever came up with the phrase.. 'Your friendly neighbour hood Spider-Man' ...I'm going to shoot....."  
She turned to the nearest one to her, aiming dead for it's center eye's.  
Letting out about four shots straight into it's skull, giving one extra for good measure.

Yagi laughed lightly to Toria's response. He shot his Beretta at a few more of them, making them fall to the floor, hissing.  
Unlike running for dear life from Crimson Heads, this seemed to have turned more into a game. Just like popping bees.  
As each spider he shot down fell, he aimed his shotgun at one with one hand fired away. A gun in each hand.. a challenge to some, but he quickly learned how to handle the two with ease back in training.  
"They aren't even trying!" He laughed again, actually feeling some fun rise in his body that had been waiting to come out ever since this nightmare began.

She laughed in response, seeing how light hearted he was being made her feel better. So what if she hated spiders, at least they were easy to kill. And it was kinda fun once you thought about it.  
"It's like shooting fish in a barrel! They're just waiting to be shot!"  
She brought down several more spiders, feeling more and more confident with each one that died.

Yagi kept shooting at the spiders, and once a break popped up, he stopped to reload his weaponry and then continued fire.  
The floor was a mess now, enwrapped with spider-insides, but he didn't really care.  
He chuckled and looked up to find more spiders when his cheerful smile faded.  
"Whoa.."  
Shooting at the webbing had slowly deteriorated it...and had unveiled what it was covering up. Nests... tons of them.. full of eggs of more spiders. They looked like they were ready to hatch at anytime as well. If he shot at one of them, it could just cause the birth to happen early, and one of the last things he wanted was an army of baby-mutant-virus-spiders crawling all over him.

She followed his gaze and swore, knowing fully well they couldn't take out that many spiders.  
"Maybe we should move on to another part of the tower..say a spot that's not filled with egg sacks?"  
Her uncomfort rose up in her again as a chill ran down her spine. This was not good.

Yagi nodded, still staring in awe at the hundreds of nests that rested above them. He gulped as he could sense life inside.  
"Fun's over, I guess."  
His words were hush and quick, almost in one breath as he jumped over the spider corpses and started to head down the hall, hoping that the eggs wouldn't hatch along the duration of their visit.  
"Come on, we have to get out of this part of the tower, and quick!"

"You don't hafta tell me twice buddy..."  
She ran behind him, taking the only possible path, through the tower.  
Running up a flight of stairs she spied a door not far off, relief washed over her.  
"There!"

Yagi jogged through the halls and up the stairs, stopping with a skid as Toria exclaimed her discovery. He walked back over and glanced past the door to see what she found, a confused expression upon his face.  
"What'd you find?"  
She smiled as she pointed out the sign attached to the door.  
The sign held two simple beautiful words. Transmission Room  
"Looks like fortune is smiling down on us today, eh?"

Yagi read over the sign on the door, his face beaming up.  
"So the sun _does_ shine even in the darkest areas.."  
He gently pushed the door open, whipping out his Beretta and firing at a single zombie that had been lurking around inside. He walked over to it and stepped his foot into it's head as it's insides oozed out.  
"Poor thing must've forgotten where the door was."  
His fun spirit was back, and how glad he was at that. He looked to the controls surrounding the room and noticed a computer in the far corner.  
_A computer...? Hm.. maybe I can get some more information.  
_He headed towards it, sitting down in the bloody seat that was at the desk. He pulled himself in front of the computer and then looked to Toria.  
"You see if the transmission equipment still works..I still have some work to do."  
He took out a disc from his carrying case and inserted into the computer, as Umbrella files popped up and he began to type and work away.

She glanced over his shoulder as she moved towards the equipment and stopped, surveying the screen intently.  
"Those are Umbrella file's your looking at....Are you a Hacker or something?"  
She was interested to see what he knew about Umbrella, and was curious to know if he knew anything she didn't.  
_I just pray that he doesn't find anything on me...Because I don't think he would trust me very much if he found me out..._

Yagi looked to her with a slight nod.  
"S.T.A.R.S.'s most experienced inspector and hacker at your service."  
He continued to scan through the files, rereading them over and over. Then a thought occurred to him. He glanced over to Toria.  
"..How did you know that these were Umbrella files?"  
There weren't any of Umbrella's logos on the screen.. a few pictures of bio-weapons and creatures that he had come across, but nothing that pointed out that it was Umbrella that he was looking up. There were also files on the Nemesis unleashed in Raccoon City.  
_I never saw her before... not until I met her here... how does she know anything on Umbrella?  
_He figured that she could have possibly heard of Umbrella, being that it was the main industry of the used-to-be town just past the mountains, but most people who he had come across from other neighbouring cities had never heard of the company, let alone it's dark secrets. He spun his chair around to face Toria, his arms crossed as he waited for an explanation.

Toria coughed slightly, looking away.  
_Great...now what the hell am I going to say to him? Think you stupid idiot, think!  
_"Er........well....you see......"

Yagi kept his arms crossed, still awaiting for a reply. He had an eyebrow raised as his curiosity continued to rise at this mysterious girl.  
"..Well?"

"I used to take part in some illegal activities with a partner or two..we had this 'get rich quick' scheme in which we would hack into various big name companies and transfer money from they're accounts to ours...you know..a couple thousand here..a couple thousand there...who would notice?"  
She forced on a slight smile, happy to came up with an excuse. And it wasn't entirely untrue. She did hack into umbrella's database to steal some money, that's how they found her in the first place.  
"I was assigned several different companies to steal from. And it was my job to hack into Umbrella and take about eight thousand from them. They had enough after all. So I kinda know my way around they're files a bit if you know what I mean.."  
Toria could only hope he bought it, if he didn't and knew she was lying. His trust for her would undoubtedly drop down to zero. Which would not be helpful in the giving situation.

Yagi stared at her, examining her for another moment. He could sense her nervousness and could tell she wasn't being entirely valid, but being that she seemed to be a good person, and the only other person he had come across that could possibly help, he let it go.  
"Alright... if you say so."  
He sighed under his breath and turned back to the computer, scanning the screen again.  
_I'll have to trust her for now.. she's all I have to rely on.. _

Sighing, she looked from Yagi over to the transmission equipment.  
"I'll get that thing up and running.....With any luck we should be out of here in a couple of hours..."  
Moving away from the strange S.T.A.R.S officer and his work, she approached the equipment, looking it over and fiddling with the various buttons and knobs, trying to get it operational.  
Toria listened to static as she adjusted several things and flicked a few switches. Her effort's were rewarded with nothing as the radio went out with a soft plib.  
"Dammit...it's not working...it looks like there's a wire or something missing...."  
She examined the only inlet void of occupation with a slight glare of annoyance, her good mood fading.

Yagi continued to type, nodding as Toria went towards the equipment, as to look like he was paying attention.  
When she notified the slight problem, he looked over, getting up from the chair and walking over, examining the wires and pieces.  
"Hn... you're right. Well, it has to be in this tower somewhere, right?"  
He looked to Toria, hoping she'd agree.  
_This is just like in Raccoon City...and the Clock Tower... someone doesn't want us to leave here...  
_"Yeah probably...Shouldn't there be an equipment room in here somewhere, though? I mean, don't places like this usually have back up systems?"

She found it odd that there was no replacement to the missing wire, but she found it even more odd that the wire was missing in the first place.  
_Please don't tell me they're testing this place to...I don't want my town to be a second Racoon City, dammit! _

Yagi sighed, getting up from his knelt position and walked back over to the computer, taking the disc out and putting it back into his carrying case. He looked to Toria, a serious look on his usually childish face.  
"It's mandatory that we find that wire.. it's our only hope."  
He walked to the door, and paused. He looked back to the girl, his expression turning from serious to almost worry.  
"Are you going to come along?"  
He remembered the situation with the clock tower... how after all of the work they went through to find that missing gear... how that Nemesis destroyed their rescue helicopter...  
_We have to get that wire and get out of here...before Umbrella unleashes another one.. _

From else where in the tower slow paced foot steps could be heard, the sound vibrating off the walls, magnifying it for all to hear.  
Toria looked at Yagi, giving him a firm nod as she stepped forwards to follow him.  
"Damn straight I'm coming...I'm not gonna let myself die here...Let's go find that wire..."  
Loading her magnum she flashed a grim smile.

Yagi tried his best to smile, then nodded as he watched Toria come beside him. Then he glanced up as his delicate ears picked up the sound of upcoming footsteps.  
"...Do you hear that?"  
He poked his head out from the doorway and looked around for any sign of life. He could swear he heard footsteps though... were they not alone?  
"Yeah....."

Moving past Yagi, she advanced towards the railing, looking down upon the first floor of the tower to see if she could find the source of the sound.  
Yagi nodded and followed slowly behind her, his gun ready. Whatever it was...it didn't sound human. It didn't even sound like a zombie or hunter.  
_What if it's a...? No!! It can't be!!  
_Yagi froze in his place, a look of apprehension clouding over him. How many of these things did Umbrella have? He tried to shake this fact off, but the thought kept reoccurring... what if it _WAS _one of them? Even if it wasn't, the thought kept his feet from advancing forward, giving him a small quiver in his breath.


	3. The Enemy

**Disclaimer:** This is actually a Role Play between me and two friends on a forum. That's why there are so many paragraphs, each one being from one of the character's point of view. I, nor do my two other friends own Resident Evil or the monsters that appear in this RP. The only thing we own in this are our characters and perhaps a made-up Bio Weapon or two. Here are the things that are ours during this RP:

Me (Uenna) - Yagi  
Moneneko - Toria  
Velier - Dracfoe

The story will update every time a chapter is made. Please enjoy it as much as us three have of making it.

- Uenna

**

* * *

**

Chapter III: THE ENEMY

Toria saw the monster below them and took a step back, turning to Yagi. She saw the expression on his face. She could tell he was afraid.  
_Who could blame him? If he's with S.T.A.R.S. then he would have encountered the Tyrant in the mansion, and most likely the Nemesis project as well.  
_"Yagi.." She started, not knowing what to say.

He looked to Toria, fear still in his eyes. He tried to speak, but nothing could come out.  
Faint cries of "SSSSTARSSSS.." kept playing over and over in his now tainted mind. His feet remained paralyzed.  
_Why can't I move..? Even if it was one of them.. I've faced them before.. Ugh.. I just can't get them out of my mind!!  
_Before he could fall into a nervous breakdown, his feet unlocked from the floor as he stepped past Toria, ready to take out whatever lay ahead.  
"I'm fine.." He muttered quickly as he could now see the creature they had yet to face.

She nodded.  
"Alright then...if you say so....."  
She looked over the side of the railing down at the creature with Yagi, frowning at it with disgust.  
"Looks just as ugly as the rest...."

A single ear twitched, it's head jerking up at the sound of the voices above. Letting out a terrible screeching sound it rushed them, it's wings expanding and lifting it into the air.  
It's eyes burned in a hungry frenzy and a thirst for blood as it came at them, mouth gaping open to reveal perfect white teeth, teeth that could tear a car apart.

Yagi let out a small heave of surprise as the creature sped towards them. He dropped his Beretta to the floor and whipped out his shotgun, firing at it, hoping it would hit.

Toria would have fired but she knew it would be useless against this mass of mussel and decay. Grabbing Yagi by the arm with one hand and his Beretta with the other. She pulled him out of the way of the oncoming attacker.  
"Idiot! You can't kill that thing with a regular shot gun! Look at it!"

Yagi let Toria pull him back, now knowing what he was facing.  
"Well, _sorry_! It's kind of an instant reaction!"  
He knew it was stupid to fire at it, it didn't do anything, not to mention it wasted ammo.  
He cursed at himself for his stupidity, he should have knew better than that. He also knew what the thing was..  
_It's just like another Tyrant..another Nemesis..  
_He did his best to keep his ground.

It ploughed in to the ledge with destructive power, shattering the wood around it as if there was nothing there.  
Claws sank into the wall as to keep it's position as it turned it head to face them.  
The beast seemed to be smiling as it inhaled a breath deeply, releasing a green coloured gas......Poison.

Toria sighed as she looked at the poison seep towards them.  
"Dammit!" She cursed, getting up.  
"Yagi, let's move..unless you relish the thought of breathing in toxic fumes, then by all means stay here!" She turned to run but then stopped, adding as an afterthought.  
"But hey...In case you die...just know I'm sorry for freaking out on you a second ago....."  
She smiled, even though it was totally in appropriate for the situation.

Yagi got up as well, masking his hand over his nose and mouth as the poison came closer. He looked to Toria with a small sarcastic laugh towards her remark.  
"No problem..and after all that I've been through, I ain't going down without a fight."  
He started to run along with Toria, hoping that he wouldn't breathe in any of the toxic gas.  
_If any of it gets in me.. it'll be over.._

Toria ran along with Yagi, trying to find a way out of the tower..The way they came in was out, the spiders would be able to attack them without a problem since they couldn't defend themselves properly. The gas might be flammable.  
"This isn't good...not at all....."  
She said this even as she scanned the room around them, trying to find any possible way out...perhaps they could jump out the window...yeah they were on the third floor..but it would be better then dying from this damn thing...

Yagi kept running, agreeing with Toria in his mind. He didn't have time to talk. Breathing in any of the air right now could prove fatal.  
"Goddamnit.."  
He muttered as he looked for an exit along with Toria, running many escape routes through his head, but none of them working. None of them...unless...  
_It may be our only chance of survival.. but.. if I bring them out, what will she think of me? Will she think I'm one of them? Augh...there's no time for that now!!  
_He glanced to Toria, a stern expression on his face as he saw a window behind her.  
"JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!! NOW!!"

The beast growled and chased after them in a hungry frenzy, desperate to taste they're flesh, they're blood....  
Wanting nothing more then to rip into they're flesh and rend them to pieces......  
It was surprisingly fast for something of it's size and girth, the poison doing nothing to affect it.

She gave a curt nod in response.  
"THAT'S JUST WHAT I WAS THINKING!!!"  
Toria ran at the window preparing to dive through. Taking out her handgun she shot the glass panes only once, destroying the glass as to avoid unnecessary injury. They were going to have a three story drop...they didn't need glass raining down on them to top it off...  
As soon as her feet reached the window she pushed off with all her might, sailing into the air as good distance, readying herself for the impact.

Yagi followed quickly behind her, practically ripping his over-jacket from his arms and leaving it behind. There was nothing of importance on it anyway.  
_Here goes..  
_He leapt out of the window after Toria, as soft angelic type wings spread from his back. He hoped that this oddity of his would come in handy.  
_I swear if she judges me after this..  
_He caught her by the arms and raised his wings gently as they glided slowly towards the ground.  
As they landed, he let Toria go and folded the newly appeared wings behind him, his expression almost blank, not knowing what the girl would say to this different surprise.  
The only other people who knew of this burden of his were his closer comrades of S.T.A.R.S., and it even took them a while to get used to it. How would Toria react?

When her feet hit the ground, Toria span around to see what had caused them to descend so slowly. Upon seeing his set of wings, she went silent momentarily, as if taking this all in. Finally, after a moments of silence she gave a slight smile.  
"So....Are you a creature from Umbrella? You know....with the wings and all? Cause it certainly wouldn't surprise me if you were....."  
She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. This time it was her turn to be suspicious.

Yagi's facial expression changed from blank to almost insulted as her question reached his ears.  
"Me? A creation by _THEM_?! Not bloody likely."  
He pouted, still feeling slightly offended, but he understood her concern. He sighed and looked back at the feathered bones attached to his back, then back to Toria.  
"I'm just... different. That's all."

She nodded slowly.  
"May I ask you what you are then? How about this..you come clean to me and I'll come clean to you...deal?"

Yagi sighed and thought for a moment. She seemed trustworthy, but did he really want to know what she had to hide? What if she was just putting on a "nice girl" act and would sooner or later kill him? But the thought of that fact that she didn't actually freak out from his wings did make him feel safer..  
"It's... really hard to explain. I'm.. not from around here, you see?"  
He was trying his best to say what he could without sounding like a total freak.  
"I'm just not..really human. Well, not _all_ human is more like it."  
He brushed his hair to the side a bit, reveling feline-type ears on either side of his head. He also looked down to his "fur belt" around his waist, which was obviously by now a soft tail coiled around him.  
"But I'm **not** one of them."  
His expression was serious, hoping she would understand. He couldn't really say any more.. if he did, his safety could be at stake, even if it was a close friend he was talking to.

She looked at him oddly, blinking slightly in confusion.  
"So.........Where are you from?"  
She wanted to ask so much but she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, so she was biting her tongue.

Yagi crossed his arms, looking down to the ground with a soft sigh.  
"I'm not exactly sure.. I was taken away from my home when I was young.. I just know, though, that it was very far away.."

She nodded slowly, deciding not to ask anymore.  
"I see....So you're not going to kill me, right? No offence intended, but everything I've seen here so far that hasn't been human has tried to rip my head off...."

Yagi glanced up at her with his eyes, a small look amusement from her question seemed to make his smirk.  
"I won't if you don't kill me."  
He moved his head back up with alined with his eyes to Toria, his arms still crossed.  
"Well, I've 'fessed up, what about you?"

Toria sighed, uncrossing her arm's in turn and looking him in the eyes.  
"You wanna know the truth? I'm from Umbrella...I'm an assassin for them.. But right now I'm currently on leave.........Now are you so sure your not gonna shoot me?"  
She waited tensely, wondering how he would react to this new bit of information.

Yagi blinked with a bit of surprise.  
_She's from Umbrella? Well.. that explains how she knew about those files..  
_He sighed, looking back to the oh-so-faithful ground to think.  
_What am I going to do..? Well.. she said she's on the run, right? A person's a person, I suppose.. perhaps she can be more help that I thought.. maybe she might join our side?  
_He looked back to her, knowing that she was waiting for a response.  
"I'm not going to kill you. Even though every bone in my body despises Umbrella with a passion... you still seem like a decent person, and right now, we'll probably have to put our differences aside, eh? It's not like we have much choice."  
He smiled his kind smile, then looked up to the broken window with the green toxins bellowing out as to prove his point of what he had just said.

She followed his gaze slowly, watching the deadly smoke curl up from the windows with disgust.  
"We don't have a choice but to trust each other...And beside's....Just because I work for them...Doesn't mean I'm on they're side....They pay good money......"  
She tore her gaze away from the window and looked down to Yagi, a serious look in her eyes.  
"We should get out of here before That thing comes after us.....Perhaps we can head to a rink or something....."

Yagi nodded, watching the gas escaping from the tower. He couldn't agree more.  
"Trusting each other it is, but if worse comes to worse, I won't be responsible for my actions."  
He then thought of what Toria said about a rink..  
_A rink? I'm not sure how much going to a rink will help.. but she IS from Umbrella... maybe she knows more about this thing than I do. I guess this is where the whole "trust" thing comes in..  
_He looked to her and nodded again.  
"Let's move."

She turned in the direction of the forest and took off towards it like a shot, faster then a normal human could run. She figured Yagi would be able to keep up with her, seeing as how he wasn't exactly human...It should be remotely easy for him....  
"I know a short cut to the rink from here...Taking the woods is risky, but we don't exactly have much time to waste seeing how that thing is after us.....And in case you were curious It's called Dracfoe....species number 17....."  
She ran past the first few tree's and plunged into the dark embrace of the forest.

Yagi pursued quickly behind Toria, keeping up with her the best he could. Sure, speed was easy enough, it was just her quick turns that caught him off guard. But he easily recovered each time, following closely in her footsteps.  
_A Dracfoe..? Specimen.. 17?! Does that mean there's more of them? I've only ran into 2 other of these super-monster things... though I wouldn't put it past Umbrella if there were even 100 of them... just my luck.  
_He kept his speed constant next to Toria. After the break in the tower, his energy had recovered and he was ready for anything.

The beast tore through the walls of the tower, making room for it to escape. With a powerful thrust with it's front legs the creature took down a section of the wall, and he went with it.  
Unfurling his own set of wings it took to the air, eye's scanning the ground for it's lost prey.  
Upon seeing them enter the forest the monster gave out a roar of hideous rage and dove after them, lusting for their blood.

Toria's feet moved quickly and surely, the rest had done her some good as well..So far their trip through the forest had been uneventful, but then again, they had only entered moments before.  
Breathing lightly to sustain herself longer, she nimbly dodged through the trees and bushes, skirting the rocks and small shrubs that got in her way.  
With any luck, they should reach the Rink within ten minutes.  
And then...And then they would see.

Yagi kept his pace up with Toria as his feline ears twitched slightly. He looked up, but he couldn't see through the rough leaves above them, but he knew what it was..  
"That thing is coming for us!!!"  
He quickened his run and prayed that they would reach their destination soon.

Toria swore lividly as she ran, keeping closer to the tree's hoping they could be used as cover in some way. They still had a little ways until they reached the rink and it wasn't looking to good. Only one thing brought her hope's up.  
"I have some good news and some bad news.....Luckily that thing is to big to come after us in this forest..But it can still kill us with it's gaseous breath....That's the good news.... The bad news is that in five minutes we're going to be on open ground..So for three minutes it'll be able to attack us with ease..."

Yagi listened to the "news" carefully, breathing steadily to preserve energy.  
"Well, hot-diggity-damn."  
He couldn't really think of anything else to say, not at the moment.. there was too much to think about.

Toria ran slightly slower but still quickly, wanting to save her energy for a quick sprint when they left the safety of the woods. Keeping a steady pace she moved swiftly, nothing dangerous popped up, except maybe the odd once humans that were infected with the virus. But they were easy to move around with out much of a threat.

Stopping at the edge of the trees, it let out another howl of fury, It knew fully well it couldn't follow them into the forest. But above them it could, launching back into flight it soared above the forest, keeping up with them rather easily.  
Releasing another cloud of thick smoke it growled deeply. tearing the top's off a couple of trees.

Yagi's ears lowered to the sides of his head as the roar rushed through his mind. It brought back oh-too-well memories of recent events just about a week before.  
He kept his pace up with Toria, and sensing that the Dracfoe had somewhat of an idea of what they were up to. He just wanted to wake up, he kept telling himself.

Smelling the gas her eyes widened, pulling her shirt up slightly to cover her mouth to filter it out a bit..she knew it wouldn't be enough but it would help.  
"Dammit!"  
She shouted out in anger and frustration.  
"I knew it was a bad idea.......That Dracfoe up there....Those damned scientists gave it intelligence....it knows how to hunt better then the other two you've face before...it's a lot smarter.....And a lot more deadly....."  
Her face was grim she ran, trying to out run the vapors if possible..

He coughed slightly as he sensitive nose slowly started to pick up the scent. He yet again shielded his mouth and nose, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough if they stayed in the smog any longer.  
He tried his best to keep up with Toria, but it was so hard to not trip over the tough terrain below. Before, he was able to sense the obstacles, but now that he was in panic, he was much more vulnerable, not to mention the stench of the toxins was starting to making him feel like he was going to puke.

Toria noticed that Yagi was lagging slightly behind, she shot him a look as she pulled up beside him, taking hold of his arm as she pushed him to the ground, throwing herself down beside him as well.  
"It just occurred to me..." She muttered to him quietly. "Vapors rise, and the smoke is coming from above...We should be able to breathe safely on the ground until the gas dissipates..."

Yagi landed with an "oof" as he felt the soft grass beneath him, just managing to hear what Toria had just said over the creature's loud cries. He kept his hand upon his face still though, for his sensitive senses could pick up the gas at anytime.  
He nodded in response and lowered his head to the ground, hoping that not only would the gas miss them, but maybe, just by luck, the creature would too..

The monstrous Beast circled around their location for a few moments before giving up and flying away, it would be back, and it would take great pleasure in devouring them whole...or piece by piece....which ever suited the moment.

She waited a few moments before raising her head slowly, looking around and sniffing delicately at the air before standing up.  
"I think the smoke cleared....I don't seem to be having any trouble breathing and I don't seem to be dropping dead....so I'm pretty sure it's safe......"  
Looking down at Yagi, she offered him a hand to help him up.  
"Need a hand, Cat boy?"

Yagi lifted his head as well, looking to see if the coast was clear.  
He glanced up at the Former Umbrella Worker, with a small grin of amusement, taking her hand and pulling himself up.  
After he did, he brushed the dead grass bits off of him and looked to Toria, still an entertained smile upon his face.  
"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to name call?"

Toria returned the grin devilishly, laughing slightly.  
"Maybe...but who listens to their parents anymore? Besides..there's not much they could do about now is there?"  
Her smile faltered slightly as her memories shifted back to that dreadful day many years in the past.  
_I have to keep my mind in the now.._ She thought. _I'm going to need my wits about me..  
_She put the grin back and winked at him roughishly.  
"Ready to go, kitty man?"

Yagi chuckled and nodded with determination.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
He didn't really have time to think of a petty little name-tease, as he turned to the direction they were currently going, and started to walk forward.  
_That thing could come back at any second.. _

She walked with a bit of ease, knowing that the Dracfoe moved out for now...it would probably be waiting for them when they left the forest, when they had no cover.  
All they really had to deal with for now were the stupider, slower guys, them and the dogs. Cerberus liked to hang out around forests.

Yagi walked at a steady pace, still covering his nose, not only if there was more gas lurking around, but even after weeks on end, the stench of rotting flesh still made him sick.  
He could also hear distant growls and hungry moans, but they were the least of his worries at the moment.

Toria walked silently through the forest, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, they should reach the end of the woods in a couple of minutes..then....then they would see.  
The Dracfoe was designed to take out anything living, To insure no one would have a story to tell.

Yagi seemed a bit more calm now. They had been walking for a few minutes without any encounters, though he still kept his guard up.  
His steps were silent as his ears perked about, listening for any approaching or unwelcome visitors.  
Thoughts raced through his mind during this utter silence. What was Umbrella really up to? Is it really worth all of the lives taken just accomplish their needs? He had to know. He could ask Toria, but he felt it was beyond his rights to question her at a time like this. She did seem to know a lot about the creatures though..  
_Perhaps I'll ask her later.. at a better time.. _

As they came to the edge of the forest, Toria frowned in annoyance, they would have to go out into the open now. And they would be in plain sight for about three minutes. Just ripe for the picking for that creature.  
These next few minutes of her life were not going to be fun.  
Looking back at Yagi she let out a small sigh, hoping he was ready for the sprint.  
"Alright, here's where your cat-like reflexes will come in handy. For the next three minutes we're going to be easy targets for that Dracfoe. We need to run straight for the Arena. It's three blocks straight ahead and then two block to your right....Ready?"

Yagi sighed as well. Even though he got a good rest back in the tower, he was still fatigued from lack of sleep and for other reasons.  
_This is going to be hell..  
_He looked to Toria and nodded, keeping his determined glare, hiding the insecure fear that grew inside of him.  
"Right.. ready as ever."  
He got ready to sprint, gathering all of the energy in his aching body that he could, preparing for the dash of his life.

* * *

**Note from Author** - Yes, I know that this chapter is a little weird, what with Yagi being a cat-angel thing and all, but just to know, he was inhuman _BEFORE _he became my Resident Evil Character. I'll probably hardly use the referrence to his non-humanness during this RP anyways. Please no bashing, flaming, etc.


End file.
